


Sweet Kisses

by bleedinglight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Kisses, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Ventus gets all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Five times Ventus gets kissed and is sweet about it.+1 special kiss he doesn't remember.
Relationships: Ephemer/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus/Zack (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Sweet Kisses

1\. Ienzo

As a child, Ienzo always held some kind of quiet admiration for the blond who had saved his life. That admiration stayed with him as he grew up, even as a Nobody. Whenever he laid eyes on Roxas, he was reminded of that same blond, never even managing to catch his name. For days after that, Ienzo tried his best to come up with a perfect gift for his savior, tried to find some way to pay him back for his kindness on that day. As a child, Ienzo knew he was quiet--problematic even. Only Even and Ansem ever really showed much regard for his well-being; Aeleus sometimes did, but the older man was often caught up with his own work to continuously care for a child.

As he became a Somebody again and realized that the name of his savior was Ventus, he did the first thing he could think of when he was told of ‘Valentine’s Day’. Emotions were still tricky for him to figure out. (He practically grew up as a Nobody, after all.) When the holiday arrived and Ventus came to visit Radiant Garden, Ienzo went up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

It horrified everyone except Even who laughed.

Ienzo apologized frantically later after he was told about what he did wrong and Ventus was quick to reassure him that it was okay.

He felt pride in learning he stole Ventus’ first kiss.

2\. Riku

Riku had asked him to go on a date with him. To a ball. At Snow White’s castle.

For a lot of reasons, he didn’t feel comfortable going. He had tried to weasel his way out of it, but Sora and Kairi insisted he went. Aqua and Terra did the same. There was no reason to be wary of seeing a princess he once helped kidnap. But that was precisely why he was wary. So he had gone to Ventus to accompany him since he was the only other person who didn’t have anyone to go with--Sora and Kairi, Aqua and Terra, even Roxas and Xion were all going. Ventus said yes; of course he did. He was kind like that.

The night was awkward, but it wasn’t too bad. 

Riku learned that Ventus was fun, being entertained by him easily and helped mend the bridge between him and Snow White. (Snow White even giggled and told him to not ‘let Ventus go’. He blushed.) The only dance they shared was a slow one, but it was fun. In the heat of the moment, Riku realized his lips were placed against Ventus’ and he had backed off hurriedly, apologizing.

Ventus just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Too bad I’m not the one you love, right?” he had joked, but had a serene smile on his face.

Riku wished he was the one he loved.

3\. Zack

Tears and hugs were shared when they were all reunited at Olympus.

Aqua and Terra were enthusiastic at seeing their old friend, and Ventus was in the background, smiling happily. Zack would admit that seeing Aqua and Terra again was nice. It was no wonder he had crushes on both of them back then, but every so often, his attention should shift over to the blond. They spent time together, catching up. Zack was introduced to Sora and the others, regaled with stories about how Sora saved them from the darkness. He was in awe, of course, and Zack told them stories in return about his time in the Underworld and telling them of how he had to fight against his own kind of ‘darkness’.

Sephiroth wasn’t exactly an easy one to beat, after all.

But celebrations were held at Herc’s and Meg’s wedding and drinks were all passed around. Zack was fairly sure he was drunk that night, loving every minute with the people he thought he lost. He was also fairly sure he made out with an equally drunk Ventus, but thoughts were hazy and he could remember how pretty the red on Ventus’ cheeks looked.

His lips still tingled from time to time as he thought about it.

4\. Sora

It was no secret that Sora loved showing affection to the people he cared about. Roxas and Xion often get hugs and squeezes. Kairi got little kisses on the lips and cheeks. Riku received kisses on the tip of his chin (really the only place he can reach without tiptoeing) and bear hugs that would last for hours. Even Naminé got gentle hand squeezes and cheek nuzzles. But Ventus was a special one. 

After housing his heart in his own for so long, there was a connection there that couldn’t be rid of easily. Sora would actively seek out his presence, sometimes just holding Ventus’ hand out of nowhere or even plopping down on his lap. Cuddles were always a thing between them, especially during nightmares where Sora would not hesitate to drop down everything and take the Gummi Ship to the Land of Departure or ask Ventus to come to him. Sleeping with Ventus was like bathing in the warm sun, surrounded by gentle spring breeze. He would not hesitate to say Ventus was his favorite person.

But what Sora loved most of all was his kisses.

Sora was spoiled, honestly. He didn’t hesitate to peck Ventus on the lips, especially out of excitement. In return, Ventus would give him kisses on the forehead or on top of his head. Each kiss made warmth blossom in his heart, spreading through his body until it reached the very tips of his fingers or toes. It made him feel like he was home.

5\. Vanitas

As a special rule, Vanitas did not take kindly to people kissing his light. 

He was _his_ light, damn it.

Vanitas often tried to monopolize Ventus’ time. He wasn’t a fan of the others (Sora was the only exception) and had to try to swallow back the Unversed before they were formed. He nearly hit Ienzo for that kiss, nearly punched Riku when Sora told him about what happened, and he hoped Zack was praying because once he found the guy, he was sending him back to the Underworld. But Ventus had a way of calming him down.

So instead of punching these guys in the face (again, Sora was the exception), Vanitas focused on giving Ventus the kind of attention he deserved. Trying to erase the memory of other people kissing _his_ light from his mind. Kissing Ventus was like kissing sunshine. Sweet and bright. It often made his own dark heart twist and churn, half nauseous and half eager for more. It tasted like home and freedom. He once tried to convey this to Ventus, but words were never great friends of his.

Instead, Ventus just laughed and pecked him on the corner of his lips.

“I love you, too, Vanitas.”

+1 Ephemer

Kissing Ventus seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

Ephemer had no idea where he was honestly. There were times when his consciousness drifted in and out of the World of Sleeping. Sometimes he would find himself standing on the battered grounds of Daybreak Town; other times, he’d find himself sitting on a Station of Awakening, illuminated by soft green light from beneath him. Time was lost on him. Ever since he made a deal with the Darkness to protect Ventus, he was stuck in the boy’s heart, waiting forever but he wasn’t upset about his prison.

No, he could never be upset when it was his choice to be there in the first place.

Darkness was quiet, sleeping in the edges of the Station. Out of sight, out of mind. It never stirred aside from the one time when a piercing light struck into Ventus’ heart, breaking it apart. It had the Darkness stirring at last, quick to move to prevent Ventus’ heart from breaking in half and instead, let half of itself be broken apart, blending in with the pieces of Ventus that was already broken apart. 

Everything after that was a blur.

There were times when Ephemer would find Ventus sitting on the fountain in Daybreak Town, lost in his thoughts. He never joined him, content from watching afar. Watched how Ventus’ broken memories slowly came back together. Then he eventually gave up, filled with an urge to do _something_. Somehow, that something ended up kissing Ventus on the lips, hands cupping his cheeks. It was the first thing he thought of, and he fled the next moment. But sometimes he sat on that fountain, thinking about the kiss and prayed that one day…

Ventus would kiss him back.


End file.
